


共沉沦

by Bobule



Category: kim/khet, way/kim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: the shipper的同人，大三角，洁癖慎入
Kudos: 6





	共沉沦

共沉沦

the shipper  
kim+khet+way大三角  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

Khet看着从卧室出来的Kim，他穿着一件宽大的外套，很眼熟，就是way经常穿着的那件红黑色外套  
外套过于宽大，把Kim里面穿着的裤子都遮住了，乍一看好像没有穿裤子似的  
“这么早”Kim打着哈欠看向khet“今天要去理发店吗”  
Khet咽了咽口水别过脸“嗯，等一下就出门了”  
“哦，早点回来哦”说完一口喝完了杯子里的冰水又回了房间，隐隐约约还能听到房间里Kim和way的谈话声  
面对way的时候，Kim好像就变得过分可爱，他都能想到Kim抱着way撒娇的模样  
Khet深呼吸平复自己的心跳，让自己冷静不要多想什么  
那是你的哥哥，亲哥哥  
傍晚，他最后一个离开发廊，但是却不敢回家  
明明家就在不远的地方  
在外面流连了两三个小时，看了眼时间感觉Kim和way应该吃完饭了回了房间他才敢回去  
解开了密码锁，客厅只留了一盏小夜灯等他回来  
他轻手轻脚的上了楼，站在走廊口就听到了暧昧不明的声音  
他一僵，下一秒一声似乎憋不住了的呻吟直击他的大脑  
他起反应了  
他好像做坏事一样一点一点的往走廊尽头移  
他的哥哥没有掩好门，露出了一条缝隙正好能看到一室的春光  
他的哥哥半退衣裳，那件宽大的外套就这么随意的挂在了手臂上，露出了他洁白的胸膛，那上面有着斑斑点点的红痕，有些已经褪色，有些还粉嫩着  
他身上的人光着上身，双手扶着Kim的腰，淡笑着看向身下的人  
“你放松点..怎么还这么紧”  
“呜…”Kim意味不明的咽呜一声，伸手抱住了way的脖子将他拉向自己，轻轻的吻了吻他的嘴角  
随着way的动作愈发不受控，Kim的呻吟也从压抑到彻底放开自己  
这已经不是他第一次听到自己的哥哥叫床的声音了，怪只怪这屋子隔音太差  
但这是他第一次看到在way身下的Kim  
原来这么诱人，像个无意间闯入了禁园的天使，品尝着禁忌的果实  
随着一声甜腻的尖叫，khet才发现自己也随着他们的结束而结束  
看着支起了帐篷的裤子，khet苦笑着看向房内的两人  
Way正趴在Kim身上感受着欢爱过后的空白，Kim也微眯着眼抱住了way，像个考拉一样  
Khet准备离开了，他还要回房间清理自己  
忽然，离开的动作僵在原地，他看向房间里的人，原本微眯着眼的Kim好像看向了自己  
就这么一条小缝隙，khet肯定，他看到了  
也看到了自己的小帐篷  
他甚至看到自己的哥哥朝他笑了  
他仓皇的讨回了自己的房间，一室的黑暗似乎也将他的阴暗面释放了出来  
不知道过了多久，隔壁又响起了声音，khet坐在地上抵着门听着，手不自觉的放在了自己的性器上，随着隔壁的响动而动，脑子里都是他的哥哥  
良久，随着那边的结束，他也射在了自己的手上  
满手的黏液无不在告诉他——你对你的哥哥有欲望  
Khet靠在门上看着窗外的月亮，乱了，都乱了啊


End file.
